


The Balcony

by Raconteur86



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Actors, Mosquitos, Snogging, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raconteur86/pseuds/Raconteur86
Summary: Another fluffy one shot I wrote on vacation last year. Fun fact- the balcony they're sitting on is actually real, stolen from a resort I stayed at in Belize.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Balcony

“You really have a type, don’t you?”

They sat in enormous white painted deck chairs that looked out onto the lagoon from her balcony.

Cass took a sip of her wine and wrinkled her nose, the cloying acidity reminding her just why she’d usually be drinking a nice cold beer in the first place. She lifted her foot up onto the railing in front of them and set it there comfortably.

“No. Not a type per say.” She finally answered. “Why do you think that?”

Tom chuckled, that sensuous, unfair-to-have-to-endure-without-reacting laugh of his, and she willed her body with all of her power to suppress the rising goosebumps on her forearms.

“Skinny Jake Gyllenhaal? In Nightcrawler?” He began to tick them off one by one on his long graceful fingers. “Bradley Cooper in anything, who was it in that one abomination with Ben Kingsley? The Ottoman Lieutenant?”

“I didn’t say the movie was good!” She interjected.

“No, but you did say you watched the entire thing to ogle the poor man.”

She shrugged, unfazed. “I appreciated his performance.”

“Hm. So we’re going with tall, dark hair, light eyes.” He leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and smiled ever so infuriatingly as if he knew her deepest darkest secrets.

He definitely knew.

She met his eyes, not willing to acquiesce and took a defiant sip of her cab. Two could play at that game.

“Your point?”

“You just have an interesting type is all.”

She paused to let him stew on it, and a grackle called out in the distance as if the heat and humidity wasn’t enough to remind them that they were no longer stateside.

She shrugged again, part of her desperately wishing he’d give up and move on, and the other part- well she wasn’t sure.  
“I grew up in the early 90’s. The Little Mermaid was on constant repeat in my house. I’m sure there’s some psychological connection to childhood prince and princess fantasies and a dark haired blue eyed man that plays the hero.”

He nodded, seemingly dropping it for now, and she couldn’t help but stare at his fine aristocratic nose. He had left that component out of her “list”. 

“What about you, hotshot? What are you into? And don’t bullshit me about a woman’s personality and how she makes you laugh, and is kind, yada yada. I’m not talking about that.”

He snickered, taking a sip of his own wine. After the past six months on this shoot together, she was getting to know his pre-programmed responses a little too well. Not that they were lies. Just more like safe truths.

“I guess I go for a lot of blondes, don’t I?”

She sighed, surprised to find herself relieved that he hadn’t ended up describing her.

“Cinderella? Or Sleeping Beauty?”

He thought about it for a moment.

“Yeah, probably Aurora.”

She was always shocked at his aptitude to accurately remember details in movies that others would never consider, even if it were as simple as a name. That was probably what drew her to him in the first place, and not really his looks if she was honest. His innate ability to remember facts.

“Yeah,” Cass agreed. “I can see it. Tall, blonde, blue eyes, good singer-“

He shot her a look.

“Sorry, too far?”

He shook his head. “It’s alright. I’m just always surprised people still remember is all. And then I remember how it was broadcast for the entire world to pick apart.”

She sat in silence for a moment, considering the vast expanse of water before them that touched the trees in the distance.

“It wasn’t right.” She agreed.  
He hardened his gaze for a split second and then let his mood gently cascade off of him. Probably like his therapist had taught him to, Cass thought. At least that’s what hers would have done.

“It was a long time ago.” He tilted his head to the side, towards hers, also appearing to find the water fascinating.

“To all the hot people out there, and may we find them.” She raised her glass, attempting to elevate the mood with it, and he smiled, clinking his to hers.

“So how about we get off the subject of how attractive everyone is and figure out what we’re doing for our last night in paradise?”

They were the last two actors there at the moment, with tomorrow bringing a few final shots from both of them. Funny enough, while they had not shot many of their scenes together, they had made drinks on the balcony quite a regular occurrence as of late. Cass supposed that it was due to the fact that because they had the most scenes in the movie, the rotation of actors that came in and out was too brief to really take valuable down time to be with. But of course with Tom she never knew. He had boundaries with her as a coworker, and she appreciated his respect toward her.

“I was thinking we could go down to the Rum Fish with some of the local crew.” He speculated.

Cass nodded. “You did promise George a meal there, after he got us all out to the boats on time in spite of those random police checkpoints.”

“Yeah, and he’s been teasing me about it ever since.” Tom laughed, setting his wine glass on their shared table.

The sun was beginning to creep into the tree tops, and they simply sat watching it go down in all of its gorgeous glory. They stayed that way until the first stars crept into the sky and even until the incessant pricking of the mosquitos started tickling at their legs.

“I don’t want to go in.” Cass whispered, feeling a strange sense of emptiness, as if the sun had just set on something else entirely.

Tom stood suddenly as if inspired, and pulled her up to stand with him, placing one hand on the small of her back.

“Tell me one thing, please, and I promise if you ask it of me, this conversation and my selfish actions never leave this balcony.” He whispered, his blue eyes pleading.

“Of course. Anything.” She whispered back.

He paused, his voice was beginning to lose some of its bravado, but he let his feelings continue to carry him through as he trusted them to do.

“Are you attracted to me?”

The gentle breeze that had kicked up from the current of the water below wound its way around their arms and legs, and Cass found herself drawing closer to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tucked a piece of stray hair off of his forehead.

“I’m not blonde.” She grinned.

“Cass. I mean it. Do you look at me like you look at them?” His eyes blazed as she moved even closer, touching her nose to his.

“Who, Gyllenhaal and Cooper? No.” Her eyes danced playfully. “No, with you it’s probably more so.”

She kissed him then, more sweetly than he could have ever even imagined, leaving him forgetting all about the lapping of the water, or even the constant pecking at his legs and arms.

Pulling back, she studied him carefully, figuring she owed him a real answer.

“Of course I am. I thought you knew. Plus I like you alright too.”

He nearly burst into laughter, he was so elated. “Just alright?”

She kissed him again, erasing all traces of doubt that had crept into his mind over the last few months.

“Yeah,” She whispered against his mouth with a teasing grin. “Just alright.”


End file.
